This invention relates to a carrier for connection of a window pane to a window lift of a motor vehicle according to the generic part of claim 1.
Such carrier is associated to a motor vehicle door or motor vehicle body via at least one guide rail and includes a base body and a holding body constituting a window pane holder, wherein the base body is guided on the guide rail of the window lift and the window pane is attached to the holding body.
The connection of the window pane to the window pane holder in the shape of a holding body herein takes place such that the window pane extends along a window plane when the window pane is connected to the carrier. In other words the window pane holder is constituted for connecting the window pane to the carrier along a window plane. The window pane holder, hence, defines an intended position for connecting the window pane to the window lift such that it can be adjusted in a per se known manner for closing a window opening of the vehicle door.
The window pane in this context may be slightly bent, according to the constitution and shape of the window pane.
The guide rail (or the guide rails when using a window lift comprising multiple guide rails) extends (extend) substantially parallel to the window plane and defines (define) a guide of the window pane along the longitudinal extension of the guide rail (or the guide rails).
During assembly of the window lift, the spatial position, in particular the inclination of the window pane, is adjusted by an adjusting device, in order to provide for an exact bearing of the window pane on an associated sealing contour on the vehicle body.
An exact, sealing bearing of the window pane on the sealing contour in particular is required in frameless motor vehicle doors, in which in contrast to a motor vehicle door with frame, in which the window pane is guided in the frame and sealing is effected between the door frame and the body, the side window directly bears on the sealing contour of the vehicle body in the closed condition and with closed motor vehicle door. In the closed condition and with closed motor vehicle door, the window pane of a frameless motor vehicle door therefore must firmly urge against the sealing contour of the vehicle body, in order to ensure a reliable sealing. For this purpose, the window pane is slightly pretensioned in direction of the sealing contour and thus effects the required contact pressure.
From WO 99/57400 an adjustable carrier for connection of a window pane to a window lift of a motor vehicle door is known, which is associated to the motor vehicle door via guide rails and substantially consists of a base body guided on the guide rail of the window lift and of a holding body, in which the window pane is clamped. The holding body can be swiveled with respect to the base body by means of an articulated connection provided between the base body and the holding body, in that an adjusting means to be actuated by a tool directly or indirectly changes the position of the holding body with respect to the base body.
From DE 101 45 180 A1, an adjustable carrier for connection of a window pane to a window lift is known, which includes a base body guided in a guide rail of the window lift and a holding body for holding the window pane. Via a joint, the holding body is pivotally connected with the base body, wherein for an exact positioning of the holding body with respect to the base body and hence for fixing the orientation of the window pane blocking means are provided, which act on the holding body under pretension, so that upon swiveling the holding body with respect to the base body they are moved into a position in which they block a swiveling back of the holding body in opposite direction and thereby obtain the previously adjusted position of the window pane.